


If They've Figured It Out, We Don't Have To Be Quiet

by pietromavximoff



Category: Captain America, Marvel, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietromavximoff/pseuds/pietromavximoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to turn Steve on by teasing him during an Avengers meeting, but when they get back to the bedroom, Steve shows Bucky just how much he can tease him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If They've Figured It Out, We Don't Have To Be Quiet

Steve could tell what Bucky was doing. He had done it, countless times, before the war had changed everything. When they were watching a movie and the screen was dark enough so Bucky’s hand could slip unnoticed into Steve’s lap, lingering there, then brushing down his thigh before he took his warm touch away. When Steve had found Bucky again, after wondering for a torturous amount of time if he was dead, and Bucky had drunk until he no longer saw anyone around them, tugging Steve by the arm in that way he always did right before he pulled him in for a kiss. After Bucky had finally found Steve after months of dead silence, the fingers of his metal arm twitching toward Steve’s, and he’d smirk as Steve shuddered under the cold touch. He had done it before, and he was doing it again now. They were all gathered in the living room of the Avengers headquarters, Clint and Nat sprawled on the couch with their legs tangled, Tony, Bruce and Thor each sitting back on chairs while Pietro rushed past in a silvery blur, taking a seat next to an unfazed Wanda by the table. Steve looked to Bucky, who was running a hand through his messy hair, watching him with a smirk. Steve narrowed his eyes playfully and Bucky half-smiled in that way that drove Steve mad. While Tony started talking about how he’d managed to hack into Hydra’s system and gain intel on where they were hiding some of their most powerful weapons, Bucky inched his hand ever so slightly closer to Steve’s, and when his metal fingers found Steve’s warm hand, he ran his cool touch up his arm, watching with satisfaction as goosebumps erupted from Steve’s skin. Steve’s blue eyes found Bucky’s and he gave him a half-hearted look of warning, but Bucky saw that he didn’t really mean it, so he grinned and stood up. Feigning the need to push the chair in front of him in to get a better view of Tony, Bucky sat back down closer to Steve, practically sitting on his lap. Smirking at the way Steve tensed at his sudden closeness, he shifted slightly, his hand drifting to Steve’s lap. As Pietro turned to listen to Wanda’s comment about how Tony’s speeches always went for years, he caught sight of Bucky’s heavy eyelids, his hand tracing patterns high on Steve’s thigh while Steve stifled a sigh of longing. Grinning mischievously, Pietro got up and ran to the sink, filling up a glass of water. As he sped up, running back to his seat, he stuck out a foot and tripped on the couch Steve and Bucky were on, dropping the glass, letting the water spill onto Steve’s jeans.  
Pietro apologized quickly, rushing to get a towel as Steve told him not to worry.  
‘I’ll take that.’ Bucky swiped the blue rag off Pietro, who winked at him as he went back to his seat, Tony rolling his eyes at the scene.  
Bucky placed the tea towel on Steve’s jeans and started to rub, his eyebrows knitted together as he pretended to concentrate on drying him.  
‘You’re such a tease.’ Steve murmured as Tony started explaining the plan. Bucky grinned, his head still ducked and he started to rub a little harder.  
‘Quick bastard’s got butter fingers.’  
And when he raised his eyes to see Steve biting his tongue, he felt Steve start to harden and he almost let out a laugh. Steve scowled at him, again half-heartedly. He had done it again. Tony’s speech amped everyone up, but, when he finally let them go to get ready for the mission, Steve grabbed Bucky by the hand with an energy that had nothing to do with the speech, the moment they were in an empty hallway. His mouth was already open, his tongue pushing onto Bucky’s as he roughly pressed him against the wall, finding the handle to their bedroom before practically shoving Bucky inside. Bucky was grinning as Steve closed the door, enjoying knowing how riled up he’d made him.  
‘Well that was unexpected.’ Bucky joked, but Steve just pushed him onto the bed and closed the gap between them with a rough kiss, biting down on Bucky’s lip just to hear him sigh. Their tops were quickly off, Bucky gasping in surprise when Steve’s thrust his hips forward, and began to grind into him, pinned between Steve and the bed.  
‘You’re . . . such a . . .’ Steve whispered into Bucky’s neck as he moved his lips lower, trailing kisses down Bucky’s heaving chest. ‘Such a tease.’ His fingers rushed to unzip Bucky’s jeans. When he did, he tugged them and then his underwear off, feeling how Bucky’s heart sped up with one of Steve’s hands of his chest and the other around his cock, guiding it into his mouth.  
‘Mhm, you like that?’ Steve asked as he let his tongue circle the tip, Bucky’s head rolling back onto the mattress as he groaned. Steve bobbed his head up and down a few times and then, when Bucky felt the heat of his mouth leave, he looked up to see Steve kissing his way back up to Bucky’s mouth.  
‘You like it when I tease you?’ Steve asked, his tongue burning as it touched Bucky’s lips. His arms found Bucky’s and they reached up, pining them above his head as Bucky closed his eyes, mouth parted as he panted. Steve grinned. He always loved it when Bucky let himself go, and he knew Bucky loved it when Steve made him a mess, make him want him so bad it hurt.  
Steve’s hips pushed into Bucky’s as he took of his jeans, and then, when he felt Bucky’s arms moving, he let them go to take his briefs off. Bucky’s hand moved automatically to Steve’s throbbing cock, groaning as his own touched it. Steve was breathing hard into Bucky’s neck, teeth scraping slippery skin as Bucky arched his back, grinding himself into Steve again and again. The feeling of Bucky pressed up against him was nothing compared to the sound of his moans; drawn-out, low, almost growling. Steve shifted to kiss Bucky again, moaning into his mouth all the things he wanted to do to him and smirking as he felt Bucky’s hands fumble around him and his breath hitch in his throat. As Steve sucked on the soft skin on Bucky’s neck, an arm travelled down slowly to his cock, brushing it lightly as Bucky moaned. The corners of his lips twisting into a smug smile, Steve moved down to wrap his mouth around Bucky’s aching cock once again. He moved fast, his hands massaging his thighs before coming back up and helping his mouth as he sucked, the vibrations from his moans making Bucky’s eyebrows come together as he tried not to lose control.  
‘Steve – ’ Bucky’s breaths were short as his hands tangled into Steve’s hair, thrusting himself into Steve’s mouth, the feeling of the back of his wet throat making his stomach twist in pleasure.  
‘Mhmm.’ Steve knew what his moans were doing to Bucky, how the trembling of his tongue made Bucky’s legs shake, the slight tug on his hair telling Steve that he couldn’t hold on much longer.  
When Steve’s mouth came off Bucky’s cock with a pop, he grinned at Bucky’s expression.  
‘I thought you liked the teasing.’ And then Bucky laughed and pulled a smiling Steve back on top of him, their sweat making their skin slippery.  
‘I’ll tease you.’ Bucky panted, his tongue catching a drop of sweat from Steve’s jawline.  
Steve shook his head, his smile widening as he used one arm to lift himself up, the other rolling Bucky onto his stomach. ‘I’ll tease you.’ He watched as Bucky let out a breathy laugh, burying his face into a pillow as he felt Steve grab either side of his hips and jolt forward, his cock rubbing between Bucky’s ass before entering him.  
Steve let out a low growl as Bucky arched his stomach further into the bed, his knees coming forward to hold him up. Steve moved quickly, knowing he wasn’t hurting Bucky from the gasps he heard below him. He sunk onto Bucky’s back as his head dropped onto his shoulder, biting down as he thrust harder, messier. When Bucky’s hands automatically travelled lower, Steve bet him to it, his shaking hands finding Bucky’s cock first and stroking so slowly that Bucky cried out softly.  
‘Stevie –’ His voice jumped as Steve began to pound into him harder, rubbing him faster.  
‘You like that, baby doll?’ He could hear Steve’s smile and Bucky felt his mouth twitch upwards at the sound of Steve using his names on him. While Steve’s hand worked Bucky to his high, his other twisted up to Bucky’s chest, then his shoulder, grabbing on so his head rested on his fingers.  
‘S-Stevie.’ Bucky managed, and the fault in his voice made Steve move even faster, feeling Bucky tightening around him and his cock twitch.  
‘Buck.’ His name slipped out of Steve’s mouth right before Bucky lifted his head to turn to find Steve’s lips, groaning into his mouth in between pants, his tongue getting sloppy as he felt himself release. Steve followed soon after, Bucky’s grunting pushing Steve to his limit, and he felt himself clutching Bucky so tightly he was sure his knuckles were white, Bucky grinning at Steve unravelling into him, because of him, while he kissed Steve’s parted lips, swallowing his breaths. When they finally got up, showering and getting dressed for the mission, they made their way back into the meeting room. They were met with the raised eyebrows of the team, Pietro hiding a smirk as he walked past them on the way to the door, and muttered in a thick accent that was holding back a laugh, ‘quick bastard’s got good hearing.’


End file.
